


Adopt

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, M/M, Marriage, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint adopt a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopt

Bucky and Clint were sitting in the orphanage. They had decided to adopt a child.

It had been a year since they had married. Even though Clint had married Bucky to stop him from being deported, they both eventually fell in love. Now they wanted to grow their family.

"Mr Barton, Mr Barnes, what is the age group from which you would like to adopt?" asked, Ms Chavez the head of the orphanage.

"Well any child who is a new born up to the age of 2." said Bucky.

"We want to give the child a home." said Clint.

"Understood. So here are your options." said Ms Chavez handing the two men a stack of files.

Bucky and Clint flipped through the file. 

The came upon a 3 month old boy who was abandoned at the orphanage.

Clint and Bucky smiled at each other.

This boy was perfect.

He had wisps of brown hair and blue eyes.

"We would like to adopt him, Robert is his name." said Bucky.

"Ah, Robert. He was abandoned on the doorstep of the orphanage last month. A good choice." said Ms Chavez. 

"I will tell our lawyer to draw up the adoption papers. We'll also sign the required paper work of the orphanage." said Clint.

"Excellent." said Ms Chavez.  
________________________________

A week later, Bucky and Clint welcomed Robert James Barnes-Barton in to their family.


End file.
